A Distant Star, Distant Love
by SailorCeres
Summary: Usagi is thinking about somebody, now she relaizes that she loves the person that took her unwanted destinies place, But maybe a song can reach her? Will she come back for Usagi? Chapter 8 up!! ^^;; no sueing allowed!!
1. Missing you!!

Author Notes: I don't own SM, nor Do I own the song neither. Hey This is my first Yuri fic go easy on me. This is dedicated to Lady in Red, who has inspired me through her fics.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
She looked at the stars in the dark sky. They seemed to have a great shine to them, the same shine she had. How long has it been? She really missed her, they were almost alike in a way. They both lost someone dear to them, maybe fate brought her here. Or maybe she didn't want to fast destiny, and marry a man she didn't love.  
  
  
  
"Didn't love?" she thought amusingly. Now where had that come from, she never cared about him, he was just thrown into her face. It was like someone saying, "Here you go, here is the man that you are to be married to". She sighed heavily, never in her life has she been miserable. Thanks to Haruka and Michiru she was working on her debut song. She was hoping the person it was for, would hear it. Even if she was a world apart.  
  
  
  
The stars seemed to pulse brighter with each thought. She looked confusingly at the stars, what were they saying. Were they just murmuring among themselves. Her blue eyes getting a little hazy, as tears were starting to form. Funny, she never cried them, nor did the tears shed.  
  
  
  
She breathed in deeply. Trying to Regain calmness to her voice, before she started to hum the song, she just recorded. But instead of humming, it was like some great force made her voice sing it out, to the dark sky, where the stars were shining.  
  
I think of you, you're half a world away  
  
I close my eyes, wishing you could have stayed  
  
We fade now I'm left, with an emptiness I can't stand  
  
There's an old piece of me, I know will never mend  
  
  
  
The starlights were standing on the roof of the school. They had defeated the last enemy, now they must return to their world with their princess. Indigo and light blue eyes meet, she smiled warmly at him, "We'll be good friends" she says. Her face fell, and she frowned slightly at her words. "Just friends?" she thought. That was the last time the saw each other, both going back to their destiny, and one going back home.  
  
  
  
I miss you so bad tonight  
  
You were the one  
  
Who loved me and held me and tried  
  
In every way, I miss you so bad tonight  
  
  
  
She insisted they go to a club that she always went to. Making the girl with her quite nervous, around her.  
  
That only caused her partner to bring her closer as they danced. Making the girl blush with excitement.  
  
  
  
I still hope that, there's a chance  
  
For you and I, somewhere someday  
  
These are the things I've wanted to say  
  
But how could I, when I sent you away?  
  
  
  
******Somewhere far away**********  
  
  
  
She looked at the dark sky. Looking at the blue planet, how she missed that place. She frowned, she also missed the one girl that lived on that planet. Whenever she was around her, she felt like maybe the world wasn't that bad after all. She gasped in surprise as a song reached her, but it came from a distant planet.  
  
I miss you so bad tonight  
  
You were the one  
  
Who loved me and saved me and tried  
  
In every way, I miss you so bad tonight  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
  
  
She smiled happily at the voice. It was her, trying to reach her just like, how she was trying to reach her princess. But the song was so sad, like she was in a cruel cold world again.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Well? How was it? Geez A review might me nice!! 


	2. Chains of Destiny

Chapter Two: Chains of Destiny  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
She tiptoed down the stairs. Listening for any sounds of light breathing, she was being too overprotected for her own good. Always being told what to do. Never knowing what it's like, to date other people. She wondered why she even stayed with him, maybe she did it for the child's sake. "Child?" she thought, why was her life being set in stone for her. She reached the door. Slightly she turned it, making sure she made no noise.  
  
  
  
The moon hung in the night sky. Letting off light, surrounded by glittering body's of stars. She walked down the dark streets. Even in the moonlight she looked like an angel, that was never able to return to her home above. She wandered down the places she would play as a kid. She was carefree then, never having to take the burden upon her shoulders. "I guess that's why they say keep your eye's open, you never know what'll hit you" she thought. Destiny hit her right in her face. Then she found out, that she of all people would rule the world.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what kind of teenager has to bear that kind of responsibility?" she thought frowning. Never noticing the sun was rising. Nor did she care about the people that brushed her bye. Her wings were so dark and heavy, like she was being weighed down by stupid destiny. Usagi never heard the voice of Minako calling her name out.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Somewhere faraway***  
  
  
  
Fighter laid on her soft bed. Staring up at the white ceiling, she was back but she wanted to visit her soon. She never got to find out her feelings for her, maybe she did but was too afraid to give up the life she has been given. Do you really think destiny is a life? You don't choose destiny it chooses you. She closed her eyes in sleep, she would visit her tomorrow.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry so short, wanted to get this out! Thank ya LIR for the chapter…..  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter three- When the stars shine  
  
Fighter walked around the busy streets of tokyo. Looking down the busy parks, when she heard a voice singing.  
  
I love you... I love you, I love you  
  
Baby I love you, you are my life  
  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
  
You're my relation and connection to the sun  
  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
  
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world 


	3. Resigned from duty/Concert

Author Notes: Wow! A challenge for me, ok LIR you better start typing cause here is the next exciting two chapters in one day deal.  
  
**- Flashbacks  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
**Kimoku Palace**  
  
Fighter stared lazily out the window. She longed for the blue planet, and she smiled faintly the princess that presided there. Healer and Maker stayed in the shadows. Watching their leader, healer frowned deeply.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should ask the princess, to release fighter from her duties?" Maker asked. Healer stared and growled at her. "Fighter is our leader, she has a duty to the princess and the planet" she says truthfully. Maker smiled smugly at her, poking her shorter companion. "You miss her don't you healer?" she teased.  
  
  
  
Healer let out a nope. "Why would I miss that blonde airhead for? Yes she was fun bright person, but still" Healer ended looking down. Maker smiled in triumph at her words. Healer just confessed her feelings, now to get fighter out of her.  
  
  
  
Maker walked down the halls, to the throne room. "You wish for me to resign fighter?" Fireball asked. Usually the person who wants it would come and ask themselves, but for maker to come on fighter's behalf. "Hmm, I think I know what you mean maker, as from now on you're the leader" she says smiling warmly.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" a shout was heard throughout the palace. Maker sweat drop at the tone of her voice. Fighter was happy, she was free from her duties, and all maker did was take over. Fighter ran down the halls, not before hugging Maker.  
  
  
  
Fighter was now a lone soldier. She was free to go wherever she wanted to, not duties.  
  
Earth  
  
Usagi stared at the audience. Looking around, it was like she was expecting someone. She shook her head. Haruka began to play the introduction to the song, usagi pictured the person she loved in her head. The audience looking at her in awe. Or maybe they saw the aura surrounding her.  
  
  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
* *  
  
Usagi is walking with luna perched on her head. Walking down the street, when she bumped into the one that annoyed her, yet made her feel special.  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
**  
  
Usagi looks around the audience. Trying to find the comfort in the world again, but she knew she couldn't find anything.  
  
  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
**  
  
Usagi stared happily at the person in front of her. Never did she realize she would miss him. But each passing day, her heart broke.  
  
  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight 


	4. Stars and Moon/One bad thing

Author Notes: Gomen! Thanks to LIR, I'm really sorry school got in the way! Here it is!  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter four- Stars and Moon  
  
  
  
Seiya stares at the white orb in the sky. Just the pureness of the white moon, just made her want to hug it. She smiled slightly, the girl she was in love with made her feel the same way. A blanket of stars surrounded the moon. A slight laugh brought seiya out of her daze.  
  
  
  
"So your more in love with the moon, then you are with me?" she asked. The person frowned as if she was shot. Seiya turned to look for some one, but found not a single soul. She looked back at the moon, the stars were pulsing in tune with the moon. "What is that suppose to mean?" she thought biting her bottom lip.  
  
  
  
Seiya turned back to the tree. There a figure dropped from the branch, standing up to her full height. Seiya squinted her eyes slightly as she tried to make out the figure. She gasped in surprise as the figure steps into the moonlight.  
  
  
  
"Odango?" she asked. But the girl disappeared, and so did the brightness of stars and the moon. Leaving seiya in total darkness. She picked her hand up, in her left hand she held a knife drenched in blood. Startled she dropped the knife, laying a few feet was usagi her body soaked in her own blood.  
  
The world's flowers like a carpet of crimson red  
  
as one scatter and toss through the air  
  
sorrow and sadness are born there  
  
from the darkness that streams underneath  
  
ah, are hearts only meant to lie?  
  
are people just puppets of fate  
  
  
  
"See it was her own love for you, that drove her to her death, but don't worry you'll be joining her soon" a deep voice said. Seiya looked up and saw the shadow of a man, he was just standing there no emotion on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiya growled at the man. This was the person that was supposed to love her and be the king of the earth. "I wonder if pluto herself wrote that history, or was it written in the stars?" she thought. She tried to wipe the blood from her face, she couldn't even help her anymore she was already cold.  
  
  
  
Only to embrace those we love  
  
and protect those small and precious  
  
today again some one shouts that out  
  
sacrificing even their life  
  
to smolder in the midst of time  
  
with that instants kiss.}  
  
  
  
That jerk he was being a power hunger greed person. Some one who used her just, so he could have that power. Yet, their destiny no her jail was written out for her. An angel who was being held back. Tears were in the palm of my hand, but they weren't from me.  
  
In this city stained with greed  
  
there is only wind blowing towards the sky  
  
all that is left of trampled love  
  
is the tear left in the palm of my hand  
  
ah, were smiles only meant to sunder?  
  
every one has their wounded hearts  
  
  
  
[I want to protect those timid creatures  
  
those who kneel in prayer  
  
I'll even carve a cross in my chest  
  
to believe in something unstoppable  
  
and the irrepressible spirit  
  
now and forever]  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiya holds usagi to her chest. When a bright light makes her look up, didn't the stars just vanish or were they sad because they lost somebody dear to them? She looks down at the woman she was holding, that was dying.  
  
  
  
"She's warm but she was just cold a while ago" seiya thought blinking twice. Usagi opens her eyes and smiles warmly at seiya.  
  
  
  
"Hey it looks like we got to see each other after all" she says smiling happily. Never in her life, did seiya right then and there wanted to cry. Slight chirping could be heard as the sun came out.  
  
  
  
  
  
The clouds disperse the stars are seen  
  
the wind stills the birds sing  
  
the ocean shines the heavens thaw  
  
the night ends I feel you  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Well? ::Laughs:: I tried to make it a little longer, hope it will help lady in red feel a lot better ne? 


	5. Star Cross lovers meet

Author Notes: Hey! I'm back again, Woah I got another chapter out after the other chapter, something must be seriously wrong. Thanks to my muse Addien legacy, and this is dedicated to LIR! Hope you get the next chapter out soon.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter five-When star cross lovers meet  
  
  
  
Usagi sat at the edge of the bench. Looking sadly over her drink, she was suppose to be meeting up with the gang. Ever since she broke it off with Mamoru, the scouts kind of kept their distance.  
  
  
  
She sighed sadly. The ringing of a bell caught her attention, looking up she saw an aqua haired girl, with a short sandy haired girl, who looked more like a guy. Usagi smiles warmly at them, and waves. Michiru greets her friendly, and Haruka smiles and nods her head, as a gesture of hi.  
  
  
  
The two outer scouts sat across from her. Not missing the look of sorrow in her eyes, neither one of them uttering a word. "So Koneko, we heard your debut song hit number one" Haruka says. Michiru smiles relieved that the tension, wasn't hanging in the air like it was.  
  
  
  
The bell rung again, causing the three friends to see six girls walking into the room. They make their way toward the table, adding more tension to the atmosphere around them. "Oh boy, there sure is a lot of tension around here, come on you guys it's like were at a funeral, lighten up" Minako says cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Soon the table was filled with small talk. All catching up on their lives, no one mentioning the circumstances of the future. For today, they were six regular school girls, talking to their friends. Or maybe it was more of a, "I'd rather be touring then being here with you guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Somewhere close to earth**  
  
  
  
Fighter looked around her surroundings. Space was so huge, yet so quiet at the same time. She smiled happily. She couldn't wait to see her odango and tell her, the good news. But a curious look crossed her face, "How the hell did I get dismissed from my duties?" she thought.  
  
  
  
Fighter looked straight at the blue orb. Finally she was there and can finally rest. That dream made her more concerned now, more then ever, "Did mamoru attempt to kill her?" she thought. She landed on the ground of the park, no one seemed to be around.  
  
  
  
"Wow, I guess the world did change without me" she thought admiring the sight. Earth was more sky blue, green, and more full of life since the last time she was here.  
  
  
  
She de transformed and walked through the streets. Her legs taking her to kami knows where, maybe her feet knew where her odango was. She looked at the busy stores around her.  
  
  
  
Seiya came to a complete stop. Looking up she saw a sign that read, "Piano Store" she read. She looked questioning at the building she was standing in front of. "Why would odango be at a piano store?" she thought.  
  
  
  
The door opened to reveal a young woman, her blonde hair tied up in meatballs. The young girl looks at the other girl, "Are you lost?" she asked. She never missed the girls body froze in place.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That voice it sounded like hers but, like she matured a little" she thought. Seiya turned to face the direction of the voice, indigo eyes meet light blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Odango?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened in surprise at the nickname. Was it really her after all?  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
  
  
The two stare at each other. Neither one daring to move.  
  
  
  
This was dedicated to Eo, and LIR who really wanted them to meet, ::Laughs:: They finally meet after how many chapters?  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter six- Usagi and a wild night!! 


	6. Usagi's Wild Night

Author Notes: Christie Willows, this chapter is dedicated to you in hoping you will finish that chapter up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Chapter Six- Usagi's Wild Night  
  
  
  
  
  
They stared at each other for a long time. Neither one daring to move, Seiya looked at the woman in front of her. "So how has it been going, since the last time we saw each other?" Seiya asked. Usagi smiles warmly as she looks her.  
  
  
  
"Everything has been going pretty well, got my debut album out" Usagi says. Seiya blinks at her, surprised. "Has it really been that long odango, of course it has you've grown into a woman" she thought, looking at usagi.  
  
  
  
"Hey they have a club here, that's open all night" Usagi says. Trying to calm down these raw emotions in her. Seiya smiles at her, "My goodness couldn't stay away from a club" she says. Usagi smiles and laughs, "Well I do like to have some excitement now and then" she says.  
  
  
  
The two lovers make their way to the club. Stealing glances at one another, Usagi blushes when she is finally caught. Seiya chuckles at her face, "Still can't resist me?" she asked jokingly. Making the young girl, beside her blush.  
  
  
  
"Well you did get more cuter, and sexy" she admits. Never missing the mischief in the girls eyes, but you'll like me after tonight" Seiya says. Usagi blinks in confusion, "But I do love you" she thought smiling.  
  
  
  
The two enter the club. The music booming loudly, as the people dance nasty. Making usagi blush, "Why am I blushing? It's been so long" she thought. But her expression didn't get by her companion. Seiya grabs a hold of usagi's hand, "Come on we'll get something to drink" she says.  
  
  
  
Usagi smirks at her partner. Seiya has yet to learn, that her sweet little bunny has tricks up her sleeve. Usagi began to grind her hips against seiya, making her partner blush. Usagi smirks as she walks away to the Dj.  
  
  
  
Usagi looks at seiya and winks flirting with her, from a far. Seiya blushes she never knew odango was like this. "I guess there is new things to learn everyday" she thought. Seiya felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around she sees usagi standing there a smirk on her face, "Come on seiya come dance" she says. Usagi pouted slightly, making sure her bottom lip raised to make it more hard to resist.  
  
Passion, Instant  
  
Sweat me, Feel me  
  
Cupid's shot me  
  
My heartbeat's racing  
  
Tempt me, Temp Me  
  
Drive me, Drive Me  
  
Feels so exciting  
  
Thought of highly  
  
It's yours entirely  
  
  
  
Usagi leaned her face forward, capturing her lips with seiyas. The two began to dance naughtily, making the other dances be put to shame. They never noticed anyone else, seiya began to run her hands down usagi' legs.  
  
  
  
I'll be  
  
I'll be more than a lover  
  
More than a woman  
  
More than your lover  
  
I'll be  
  
I'll be more than a lover  
  
More than a woman  
  
More than a love for you  
  
I'll be  
  
(I'll be more) More than your lover  
  
(More) More than a woman  
  
(More) Even more undercovers  
  
I'll be  
  
(I'll be more) More than a lover  
  
(More) More than a woman  
  
(More) More than a love 4 you  
  
Midnight grindin'  
  
Heartrates climbin'  
  
You go, I go  
  
Cause we share (we share) pillows (pillows)  
  
Taste me, Feed me  
  
There's still no separating  
  
Morning massages  
  
With new bones in your closet  
  
  
  
Ohh! A mean cliffie! Why is this author so mean? 


	7. The Morning After/Suprise Guest

Authors Note: Thank you to all reviewed my story Akana very happy now ^^. You better LIR, you owe use three more chapters of your fic when you get back!  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter Seven- The Morning After/ Surprise!  
  
  
  
The bright sun rays came into the room. Landing on the eyes of one of the sleeper's, blue eyes tried to open and look around. She opens her eyes wide when she feels another body, moving next to her. Looking down she saw a girl with black hair, sleeping peacefully.  
  
  
  
"We didn't did we?" she thought looking at the situation. She looked down and sighed with relief, she was still fully clothed. She put her feet to the ground, and got up leaving the room. Making the other person wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Odango-chan?" she thought watching the other girl leaving the room. She watched her tenshi, then got up herself. Not before making sure she was presentable, (Authors Note: Like seiya is never presentable)  
  
  
  
Usagi picked up her journal where she wrote her poems. "It's been a long time since I've written in this" she thought. The last poem was when she was only twelve. Usagi sat down at the table not noticing her bedroom door opened. She began to write.  
  
  
  
Like the stars that Shine  
  
You truly brighten my day.  
  
But no matter how far you are,  
  
The memories of us still linger.  
  
My old love is like an old movie  
  
On screen, an old memory.  
  
So together let's make new ones  
  
That we can hold dear.  
  
For somewhere down the river  
  
Of time, there is a chance for us.  
  
So shine bright my little star,  
  
Never forget this day.  
  
For this love was not written by  
  
The universe, but written by the  
  
Stars them selves.  
  
  
  
**The Park**  
  
A silver haired girl looks around. Dusting herself off as she finds dirt, "I can't believe I came back here" she thought. She smiles slightly, as she thought of the blonde haired girl. "Well at least I can finally be near her" she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
What another cliffhanger? ::Laughs:: I want TEN more REVIEWS, ::Huggles seiya:: Hey! Oh! my gosh, Yaten is on earth suspense was killing you guys?? 


	8. They saw Stars Alright

Authors note: Thank you to all that reviewed. I don't know do I let Yaten and Minako together.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter eight- They sure did see stars!  
  
Minako sighed leaning back in her chair. The night was her favorite, cause all the stars were out. "Stars?" she thought, blue eyes glazing with happiness. She had the most wonderful dream, that Yaten Kou said, "I love you" he said. She missed the faint footsteps coming closer. They stepped right in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taiki walked down the streets. Looking for the national library, knowing a certain blue haired nymph would be there. Walking in she walked casually towards the back room, she knew she was reading her math book. She couldn't have been more right, except she was also listening to music while do homework.  
  
Taiki took off the headphones and whispered comments into her ear. Causing ami to blush.  
  
  
  
In two parts of town unfortunatley for the people walking by, Two screams were heard. Making the officers jump with fright.  
  
  
  
"Taiki"  
  
"Yaten"  
  
  
  
Minako jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "My kami, I thought I never see you again" she says her blue eyes sparkling. Yaten just pats her hair. "You worry too much" she says teasingly.  
  
*****Kami************  
  
"Will everyone stop including me in their conversations?" he bellowed.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Seiya wrapped Usagi in a tight embrace. "My goddess of the moon, that was too good" Usagi says. Earning a wink from her partner, "Glad you liked it" she said.  
  
  
  
*********Goddess of the Moon's Place**************  
  
"Will you people let me sleep once in a freaken while" she says angrily.  
  
"I mean just keep your conversations between you and your bed partner" she says  
  
throwing a rainbow crystal to shatter.  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Well?? Did everyone like? ::Giggles:: Next chapter gets exciting. 


	9. Love that feels so right

Author Notes: Sorry! I'll try really hard to make this chapter longer. First attempt don't be too harsh  
  
Give a lady a break!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter Nine- Love that feels so right  
  
  
  
Seiya wove her hand around usagi's neck. Bringing her closer to her, their tongues battling it out, The blonde girl moaned as her partner groped her breast. Seiya's kisses rain down between her breast. Usagi rubbed her hips closer to her lover, making seiya moan deep in her throat.  
  
  
  
"Dear Kami, I never thought it would be this great" She thought, her blues eyes glazed over. Her head leaned back as her jewel was being assaulted, with a few flicks of her tongue. They feel back in satisfaction, the stars were out and shining, the moon more paler.  
  
  
  
*****Kami's Lookout******  
  
  
  
Kami hides his face under the pillow, a whimper escaped his lips and he pleaded. A plea that made his servants look at him confused. "Can I please have a night where, the person doesn't yell my name in their heat of passion?" he asked. A giggle came from the doorway.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako pulled Yaten with her as they both walked to the photo shop. "Any ways, you guys never said that you were, in love with us" she says pouting her lips, and looking too adorable. Yaten cringes slightly. Never in her life has she had to deal with this, all her senshi training didn't prepare her for this.  
  
"Listen when we left five years ago, we just realized how much we loved you" She says her green eyes sparkling. They walked into the photo shop, before Minako could utter a response which helped her lover for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
** National Library**  
  
  
  
Amy blushed deeper as Taiki ran her hands down the front of her shirt. "Amy you look like a deer caught in headlights" she says flicking her tongue in amy's earlobe. Taiki groped her breast making the young woman moan. "This is a public library" she said. But was silenced as a pair of warm lips claimed her own. The seduction caused amy to forget all reason, and lead out a deep moan as her breast were being sucked, and pulled at.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Haruka Michiru**  
  
  
  
Haruka lay lazily as she watched the clouds. Too bad she couldn't go black mail the inner senshi, much too her lovers disapproval of it. She looked over at her lover, hearing the music come out of the violin she played. Everything seemed so peaceful now, only now she really had to watch her princess.  
  
  
  
A song caught the attention of the two lovebirds. A song that made them really wonder what when on, between usagi and seiya. But the song and voice singing it seemed so happy. They couldn't move only listen to the soft song.  
  
  
  
Love Song  
  
I want to embrace the fate  
  
of the you that's reflected in the mirror  
  
With an unheard voice, in the wind  
  
Calling out... Ah  
  
Crying... Ah  
  
Alone  
  
Don't drive the pain out of your heart  
  
Please, connect to me  
  
Break my heart  
  
Because a red sorrow  
  
is spilling out from it  
  
Right now I just... ah  
  
close my eyes... ah  
  
I want to smash it to pieces.  
  
I love you, so I don't need happiness.  
  
Crying or laughing  
  
Usagi stopped singing and looked at Seiya. "That was a song I wrote, It made Minako cry so bad" She says. Everything was finally truly right for her. Seiya stroked her hair, causing the little moon bunny to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Well? Was it ok? My first time writing a lemon so be gentle 


	10. Let me Be

Authors Note: Hey! I'm back didn't die just been out. ::Laughs:: Sorry To LIR, and everybody else. ::Bows her head in shame::  
  
  
  
************  
  
Chapter 10- Let me Be  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. Looking around her surroundings, they fell on her lover. She smiled as she reached to brush her black hair out of her eyes. Everything has been going her way. 'But I wouldn't mind having a repeat' she thought. Seiya moved slightly but never opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat up in the bed. Placing her feet on the floor, she walked quietly to the kitchen. Looking at her clock she slept in later, then she usually does on Saturdays. She didn't notice her bedroom door open slightly. Usagi picked up her cell phone, checking her messages. She frowned deeply.  
  
  
  
'Minako always leaves me a message around this time, unless ohh' she thought. 'That sly goddess of love, she got her a lover' she thought smirking. But still she could of left her a message.  
  
  
  
She was still unaware of the figure that was behind her. Usagi shrieked as a pair of arms closed her, in their tight embrace. Usagi scowled her attacker, as they burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
'You should of saw your face' seiya said. Earning a glare from her lover. Seiya blinked in confusion. 'What's got her?' she thought frowning.  
  
  
  
'Nothing I got to go, be back in an hour' Usagi says smirking. Seiya never got to utter a word, before the door was shut in her face. But she knew the game was far from over. She smirked, 'looking forward till tonight' she thought.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked down the busy streets. Her life was so good, no more mamoru. She frowned deeply at that comment, but dismissed it just as it came. No sooner as she did she collided with a wall. Well, a wall that happened to turn into her old love.  
  
  
  
'Hey Usako' Mamoru said smiling. Making the woman in front of him scowl. Usagi just walked past him. Not even noticing he was there. She drowned out his curses and yells at her.  
  
  
  
Usagi then began to sing her new song. Nothing special but it helped in this situation. But it always made her smile.  
  
  
  
You try to read me  
  
You try to figure out  
  
You try to breathe me  
  
But you can't blow me out  
  
You try to feel me  
  
But I'm so out of touch  
  
I won't be falling  
  
You won't have to pick me up  
  
Sorry if I sound confused  
  
I don't feel the way like you do  
  
But I won't turn around  
  
But I won't turn around  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Mamoru was trying to impress usagi. Showing her his car and motorcycle. He grabbed her hand, trying to caress her cheek. After all no one could resist Chiba Mamoru. 'Not' usagi thought.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
  
Ain't my philosophy  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
Sailormoon was about destroy the food critter. But a rose stopped her, making her scowl as tuxedo mask stood there. 'Sometimes he can really tick me off' she thought. Not even bothering to thank him.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Trust in my instincts  
  
Trust that I know what's right  
  
These are the reasons  
  
That keep you up at night (at night)  
  
Tell me "Go Slow" - This is my flow  
  
'Cuz you don't know, know what I know  
  
Let me tell you how it feels  
  
Baby it's time that you see me for real  
  
Sorry if I sound confused  
  
I don't feel the way like you do  
  
But I won't turn around  
  
But I won't turn around  
  
  
  
  
  
**Minakos Place**  
  
  
  
Minako opened her eyes. A warm body made her blush, as she saw the silver hair. Everything fell into place, but still was a blur to her. But the evidence of no cloths gave it away. She blushed as she noticed her partner in the same state.  
  
'Now this is a great way to wake up' she thought.  
  
  
  
**Record Studio**  
  
  
  
  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
  
Ain't my philosophy  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Trust that I know , This is my show  
  
Letting you know , Gotta go the way I go  
  
Trust that I know , This is my show  
  
Letting you know , Gotta go the way I go  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be (be)  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
  
Ain't my philosophy (it ain't my philosophy, yeah)  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities (no insecurities)  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own  
  
Ain't my philosophy  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
You think I might act out but I won't  
  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
  
No insecurities  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be  
  
Think that you know me now, but you don't  
  
Think that I can't stand on my own (I can't stand on my own)  
  
Ain't my philosophy  
  
Won't you just let me, let me be 


	11. Bombastic Love

Author Notes: Hey! The last chapter of this Fic, ::Cries:: I was having so much fun writing it. Thank you guys for your support (Especially LIR you're an awesome person, nice chatting with you). Now! ::Coughs:: This is and will be my last request…GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS!!!  
  
Yaten: Ouch! She is really mad about the lack of reviews  
  
Taiki&Seiya: Well at least she didn't throw anybody to Planet Vegeta!!!!!  
  
Yaten: You guys have lost it, no da!  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 11- Bombastic Love  
  
And I, I'm here to testify  
  
That you're the only one I belong to  
  
I don't know where to start  
  
It turn into an art  
  
Usagi looked out at the audience. This was her dream after all, to see the world and be known for something else in life. The screams of her fans reached her. She swayed her hips. Getting hollers from the men.  
  
Not to show the world that it was you  
  
You made me realize  
  
Not to compromise  
  
The fact that you and I should meet  
  
I know where gonna get (know where gonna get) (get)  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Pictures of Seiya and Usagi were placed on the Screen. More hollers were heard, but the film is what captured usagi's eyes. She smiled warmly, this is what she needed in life.  
  
  
  
Bombastic love  
  
So fantastic  
  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
  
When we fall in love for the first time  
  
  
  
A seething haruka glared at the screen. Never in a million years, would she think she would have to see Kou Seiya again. A hand was placed upon her shoulder. Turning around she saw Michiru smiling at her.  
  
  
  
'She's better then Darien' she said.  
  
  
  
Haruka smirked evilly at the comment. Which reminded her, where was their deceased prince? Michiru scolded at Haruka.  
  
  
  
'Haruka' she said  
  
  
  
Smiling Haruka played innocent or tried too. "What all I did was kill him, or was it I put him with his boyfriend (exaggerates the word boyfriend), Ferio?' Haruka said.  
  
  
  
It's gonna be bombastic love  
  
Everything is gonna be alright  
  
When I'm yours and you are mine  
  
It's gonna be fantastic love  
  
When I wake up everything is still the same and you don't even know my name  
  
  
  
Usagi ran off stage as she meet up with Seiya. Grabbing her hand, they walked off together. They smiled warmly at each other.  
  
'Great Job Odango Atama' Seiya says.  
  
  
  
'Thanks dead meat' she said jokingly. She pointed to where Haruka was staring evilly at Seiya. Making the light sweat drop.  
  
  
  
I know it's gonna be  
  
  
  
Bombastic love  
  
So fantastic  
  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
  
When we fall in love for the first time  
  
know where gonna get (know where gonna get) (get)  
  
  
  
'Don't worry about her, I told her you were mine' Usagi said, smuggling up into her arms. She slightly punched seiya's jaw playfully.  
  
  
  
Bombastic love  
  
So fantastic  
  
Where I'm completely yours and you are mine  
  
And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie  
  
When we fall in love for the first time  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Jumps Around Happily! I'm finished Yah! Be sure to watch out for my next SailorMoon fic I totally redone SailormoonS! ::Giggles:: 


End file.
